Brendachic12's Paco
by LaCatrinita
Summary: Parody of Shrek.When Combo Niño,Paco, has to get his swamp back from Lord Bling-Bling Boy,but has to get sassy Princess Pillar to the kid king. But he didn't expect to fall in love as well. Paco x Pillar,Azul x Serio,Manny x Frida


**

* * *

Cast**:

Shrek: Paco (Combo Niños(In bull form))

Donkey: Serio (Combo Niños(In tiger form))_  
_

Extra for Serio: Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre)and Dukey(Johnny Test)

Princess Fiona: Pillar (Combo Niños)_  
_

Lord Farquaad: Bling-Bling Boy (Johnny Test)

Fiona's Ogre Form: Pillar in iguana form

The Dragon: Azul (Combo Niños(In eagle form))

Extra for Azul: Ema Henson(My OC in lion form) and Frida(El Tigre(She's gonna be Azul and Ema's keeper))

Magic Mirror: Genie (Aladdin)

Fairy Tale Creatures: Random cartoon characters

* * *

_Once upon a time, a beautiful princess lived in a beautiful kingdom. But she had a curse placed upon her, which could be only broken by love's first kiss. Her parents tearfully locked her away in a castle guarded by a two evil monsters. Many brave warriors had attempted to free her, but none survived. It is said that she still awaits his true love in the highest room of the tallest tower and for true love's kiss._

There is a pause and whoever is reading laughs, as he tears out a page and closes the book.

"Like that's ever going to happen," the person says. "What a load of-"

But his voice is drowned out as the toilet is flushed. The person comes out of the outhouse. This person is a preteen bull boy. He is a big red bull with tall thick fore-legs,reddish brown eyes,spiky brown hair on his head,light tan pants,and a red kung-fu belt. His name is Paco. Paco stretched and looked at the swamp he lived in.

**_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_**

**Brendachic12's Paco  
**

_**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**_

Paco scoops up some water with a bucket. He hangs the bucket of water above him. He takes his pants off and pulls the lever and bathes himself, as he whistles and spits some water onto the ground.

**Gabriel Iglesias as Paco  
**

_**So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?**__**  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**_

_**Hey now, you're an All Star! Get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star! Get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**_

Paco uses slime to brush his teeth. He shows his teeth to the mirror, which cracks at the sight of them.

**Kevin Jonas as Serio  
**

**Alanna Noel Ubach as Manny  
**

**Louis Chrillio as Dukey  
**

_**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**_

After Paco dives into a pond and farts,killing all the fish, he smirks as he takes one out of the water.

**Alexa Vega as Pillar  
**

_**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
**__**The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire! How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored**_

Paco pushes some mud out of a log and grabs a slug.

**and**

**Lee Tockar as Bling-Bling Boy  
**

Moments later, Paco is painting something on a slab of bark. After he finishes, he kisses the painting, so it looks like he had lipstick. He placed it in front of his house and went inside.

_**Hey now, you're an All Star! Get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star! Get the show on, get paid**_

In a nearby pub, an angry mob of men pour out of the doors. They are making a plan to get rid of a certain bull.

_**And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**_

Paco makes a fire by burping some fire he had onto a pile of wood. He smiles. In the woods, the mob sets fire to their torches. Paco settles down on a recliner.

The mob was getting closer to the bull's house. They tried not to knock down any of the signs, for fear that Paco might hear them.

The angry mob runs into the swamp, trampling Paco's keep out signs. Paco hears it and looks out the window.

_This again, _he thought, rolling his eyes and getting up.

_**Hey now, you're an All Star! Get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star! Get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**_

Paco sneaked behind the mob and got close enough to hear their conversation.

"That's it. It's in there," their leader said, pointing at the house.

"All right, let's get it!" one exclaimed, rushing toward the house. Another stopped him from advancing.

"Wait a minute! You have no idea what it'll do to you!" the leader snapped.

"Right," Another piped in. "It'll grind your bones for its bread!"

Paco smirked and decided to scare them_._

"Well, actually, that would be a giant" he said, causing the mob to turn towards him,with fear on their faces.

"Now, us bulls...Oh, we're much worse. They'll...make a soup out of your peeled skin!" he improvised.

"No," a villager squeaked in fear.

"Shave your lungs, and squeeze the jelly out of your eyes!" he continued. He put a thoughtful face on, saying, "Well, actually that's an ogre."

"Back!" the reckless villager exclaimed, waving his torch at Paco. "I mean it!"

Paco smirked and spit at it and put it out.

"Right," the leader said.

Then he screamed "**RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!**" leaving the villagers screaming as he wiped him mouth. Then they stopped screaming.

Paco leaned in and said, "I think this is the part when you run away."

Sure enough, the mob ran out, still screaming all the way. Paco laughed at this.

"AND _STAY _OUT!" he exclaimed. He then noticed a slip of paper that the mob had dropped. It said, 'Wanted; Toons, Mutants, and any Mythical Creatures'

Then he rolls his eyes and tosses the paper and thinks that every thing will go back to normal.

But he was SO wrong.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


End file.
